The Wall
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Los problemas de Naruto y Sakura se ven resueltos por las personas especiales de cada uno. SasuNaru hard /SakuIno está dividido del resto del fic por los que no les gusta el yuri, en verdad es como un extra XDXD lo importante es el yaoi jaja


Mi primer SasuNaru SakuIno, es la primera vez que escribo yuri así que no es hard como el SasuNaru. Les cuento que este fanfic está dividido en dos partes para las lectoras a las que no les gusta el yuri: **antes **de la línea está el SasuNaru, **después **de la línea está el SakuIno =3 em fin, me voy y los dejo con el fic para que lean tranquilos.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Wall**

Naruto se sentía solo, nuevamente había reprobado el examen final para convertirse en un ninja, maldito clon de sombras, ¿acaso jamás sería un genin? Contempló a los demás estudiantes con tristeza, sus amigos estaban allí: Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, sus únicos amigos. También estaba su gran amor, Sakura con… el idiota de Sasuke, como siempre rodeado de chicas ¿qué diablos tenía él? Pero el rubio no estaba allí, no compartía aquella felicidad, se quedaría solo nuevamente.

Pudo recordar el inicio de su pared, cuando no podía seguir las clases que los demás seguían con tanta naturalidad. Para ese entonces ya sabía que algo andaba mal, podía ver la base, los cimientos de su pared, era como si él mismo la estuviera construyendo en contra de su voluntad. A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, aquel muro aumentaba su tamaño, a pesar de todos los vanos intentos que hacía Naruto intentando detener aquel crecimiento, era algo inevitable.

Y finalmente había llegado el día, el día de un **no **definitivo. Tenía que aceptarlo, era un fracasado. Sintió una mano en su hombro, no quería ver a nadie, estaba sumamente deprimido, probablemente Iruka-sensei entendería. Pero no fue la voz de su instructor la que salió de la garganta de aquella persona, aquello lo sorprendió mucho, y cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a todas las chicas mirando la escena, incrédulas.

-Anda dobe, levántate que nos vamos-le ordenó Sasuke, aquello le molestó pero no estaba de humor como para ponerse a discutir.

-Sí…-suspiró el rubio mientras se levantaba y se iba con su rival.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio sin ninguna dirección aparente. Se internaron en el bosque donde el morocho solía practicar desde chico, y finalmente tras dar un par de pasos más, se aseguró de que no lo estuviesen observando y tomó a su compañero con fuerza por el cuello de su campera, atrapándolo contra un árbol y mirándolo con una mirada de fiera.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?...-le preguntó el morocho sumamente irritado.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Calla!-lo silenció Sasuke-. Eres tan imbesil, no prestas atención, tan infantil, tan… tan… ¿por qué diablos no aprobaste aquel examen? Era sumamente fácil.

-Pues no para mí, y Sasuke, estoy deprimido ahora, así que si vienes a jactarte de tu superioridad… hazlo en otro momento-le espetó Naruto.

-Para tu información, no vengo a jactarme de mi superioridad, no es mi culpa que seas un estúpido, yo tan solo… tan solo… quería estar contigo…-dijo finamente, suavizando el agarre.

-Sasuke…-susurró el rubio claramente sorprendido. Observó al chico, el suave sonrojo y la forma apenada en la que miraba el suelo declaraba que era sincero-. Lo siento… yo… yo también quería pero…

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, descargándose de todo lo que sentía adentro, Sasuke lo soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo, tomándolo en brazos para que llorara tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda, dándole pequeños besos de cuanto en cuanto. Estuvieron así sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, todo estaba perfecto pues se tenían el uno al otro. ¿Quién diría que se terminarían declarando de aquella forma en aquella situación?

-No dejaré que te aparten de mí dobe…-susurró Sasuke cariñosamente a su oído-. He luchado mucho por ser un ninja pero nada vale si no estás conmigo.

-Pero es que ya nada podemos hacer…-murmuró Naruto, angustiado-. Yo tendré que repetir nuevamente, tú ya eres un ninja, supongo que… deberemos aceptarlo.

-¡No puedo creer que te estés rindiendo tan fácilmente!-gritó Sasuke.

-Pero… Sasuke… yo…

-Sin peros Naruto, anda, arriba el ánimo, yo te entrenaré y harás un clon tan increíble que tendrán que aceptarte, ¿de acuerdo? No bajes los brazos ahora…-respondió su amigo palmeándole la espalda.

-Pero la pared…

Su pared se hizo visible nuevamente, contempló como había algo diferente en ella: faltaba un ladrillo, pero no cualquier ladrillo, un ladrillo de la base. La pared estaba temblando ante la pérdida, no se derrumbaba pero sí la hacía más fácil de tirar. Sonrió y comprendió que el Uchiha tenía razón, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Hagámoslo-sonrió esperanzado.

-Así me gusta, que sonrías-Sasuke también sonrió y besó sus labios con pasión y ternura, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo besar al rubio que lo hizo con algo de brusquedad, pero tierno a la vez, recordando que era Naruto a quien besaba, era tan frágil, no quería que se rompiera. Disfrutó del contacto de sus labios, suaves y dulces, tal y como se los imaginaba. Lentamente se separó por la falta de aire y miró al chico, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Sasuke, en verdad me haz despertado de aquel transe.

-Lo que sea por verte feliz-dijo el morocho, acariciando con ternura el cabello del chico-. Ahora a trabajar, luego habrá más de aquel cariño.

No cabe decir lo que pasó después de aquel entrenamiento, cuando Naruto decidió robar el pergamino para terminar de completar su técnica, en el momento en el que Mizuki atacó, ya que sería algo muy tonto relatar todo lo sucedido en el primer episodio de Naruto, pero si puedo contarles lo que pasó en el momento en que el rubio llegó a la casa de su novio, portando el protector ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, sorprendido, ¿había sido posible que su entrenamiento diera frutos aquel mismo día? Realmente no importaba, su dobe era un ninja ahora y tenían que festejarlo.

-Felicidades-dijo sonriéndole al nuevo genin.

-Me dijiste que si me graduaba habría más de aquellas caricias, me las he ganado.

-Vaya, así que eres un dobe pervertido, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?-rió Sasuke, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el interior-. ¿Seguro que no quieres comer antes?

-Seguro-el estómago de Naruto gruño.

-Pues comerás porque sería muy molesto hacerlo con tu estómago gruñendo de aquella manera, se cortaría todo el clima-se burló.

-Está bien…-refunfuñó el rubio, pero para su sorpresa, al entrar en el comedor vio una deliciosa-. ¿Quién… hizo todo esto?

-Yo-contestó Sasuke, orgulloso de sí mismo-. Te esperaba para comer así que me esmeré, pero no te acostumbres, es para festejar nuestro noviazgo.

-Te amo baka-sonrió Naruto sumamente feliz al tiempo que lo besaba una y otra vez-. Eres el mejor novio del mundo, ahora entiendo porque tantas chicas se fijan en ti.

-Arsh, no me hables de ellas ahora, son muy molestas-bufó malhumoradamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te agrada ser popular? Tiene muchos beneficios…

-Pues yo solo lo veo como que cada vez que me disponía a hablarte a solas ellas se entrometían de forma muy molesta-le explicó.

-Vaya Sasu, quien pensaría que pudieras decir cosas tan bellas-rió mordiendo su cuello suavemente.

-Hm… -gimió suavemente-. Oye, se supone que yo soy el seme aquí.

-Está bien, como digas-rió el rubio sentándose a comer-. Entonces dame de comer.

-Jajaja como quieras dobe-carcajeó y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto tomando un plato y comenzando a darle de comer.

Pasaron un agradable rato, la comida del Uchiha era deliciosa, pero ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con tan poca cosa, por lo que Sasuke guió a Naruto hasta su cuarto, empujándolo a la cama y acomodándose sobre él.

-Bien, aquí es donde comienza el verdadero juego-sentenció.

Comenzaron un agradable baile de caricias, poco a poco las prendas de ropa fueron quedando olvidadas en el suelo, mientras que ambos, cubiertos de sudor se dedicaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro ya sea con las manos, los labios y la boca. De vez en cuando se besaban, claro que ahora eran besos pasionales, desesperados en los cuales se demostraba el deseo de posesión del uno por el otro. Sasuke miró a Naruto a los ojos y sonriendo se inclinó sobre su rostro, lamiéndolo por completo, dejando un rastro de baba brillante por donde fuera que pasara. Una vez que hubo lamido todo el rostro de su uke y estuvo satisfecho, descendió lentamente por su mandíbula, lamiendo su cuello, arrancándole profundos gemidos de placer al rubio. Se detuvo allí varios minutos, en los cuales no solo lamió sino que mordisqueó y sobó, dejando marcas violáceas. Amaba la piel de Naruto, tan suave al tacto que lo volvía loco, y era su propiedad, suyo, de nadie más, no dejaría que nadie más que él lo tocara. Continuó su entretenido trayecto bajando al pecho de su niño, éste era amplio y tenía mucho espacio con el cual divertirse, allí también se tardó bastante lamiendo. Finalmente llegó a otro de los puntos débiles del rubio, miró aquellos botones rozados y sonrió, atrapando uno entre sus labios, comenzando a degustarlo mientras pellizcaba y estimulaba el otro con una de sus manos. Era tan placentero escuchar los gemidos de Naruto, pensó, y eso que apenas era el principio.

-Aaa… Sasuke… quiero… quiero más…-gimió el rubio aferrándose a las sábanas.

-No seas impaciente dobe…-rió, le gustaba tenerlo de esa forma, suplicante-. Todo a su tiempo…

-Por favor… te necesito allí abajo…

-Pues deberás aguantar un poquito más-sonrió.

Tras haber hecho el mismo ejercicio pero con el pezón contrario, continuó con su trayecto. Sabía que a Naruto le agradaba, le había visto llorar a causa del inmenso placer que sentía y aquello lo estimulaba aún más. Descendió por su vientre, entreteniéndose por el agujerito que tenía en la mitad inferior. Era increíble como se podía excitar uno ante el mínimo contacto de la lengua del ser que amaba contra su cuerpo, se sorprendió Sasuke, ya la próxima vez le tocaría a él sentir esas caricias. Finalmente llegó al punto más deseado, y observó el miembro erecto de Naruto. No pudo aguantarse y lo engulló de una sola vez, lamiéndolo, degustándolo, era delicioso y enorme, aunque claro que la del morocho era mayor. El joven kyubbi se aferró a los cabellos de su novio jadeando del más inmenso placer, claro que aún no conocía las sensaciones que experimentaría más adelante. A Sasuke le dolió aquel tirón de pelos, pero no se quejó, no pudo evitar pensar en como se sentiría su adorado dobe en aquel momento, y el sentir un líquido en su boca reforzó aquel pensamiento, sabía lo que era, el primer orgasmo del rubio.

-Aa… ¡perdón Sasuke!-se disculpó al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado-. No era mi intención, puedo jurarlo, yo no quería… es solo que… el sentir tanto placer…

-No te preocupes…-lo silenció el morocho con un corto beso tras haber tragado y agregó-. Es de lo más normal, no tengas miedo… además… no sabes tan mal.

-Oh… ya veo… lo siento, yo soy nuevo en esto y no entiendo mucho que es lo que hay que hacer y…-se justificó Naruto.

-Tan solo entrégate al placer-le dijo su novio-. Déjame a mí la parte complicada, tú tan solo tienes que disfrutar.

-De acuerdo…-asintió el uke.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos un solo ser?-preguntó entonces el morocho.

-Sí Sasuke… yo quiero ser uno contigo-sonrió tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y le mordía la orejita-. Te amo y quiero entregarme a ti en todos los sentidos de la palabra "entrega".

-Como tú ordenes mi principito-al ver tan feliz a Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Volteó a Naruto y se dispuso a prepararlo, primero introdujo un dedo, luego dos y finalmente fueron tres dedos moviéndose de forma circular dentro del rubio, quien gemía en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Le dolía, si, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a su seme, quien solo intentaba darle placer.

-Se que dolerá un poco en un principio pero no te preocupes, prometo llevarte al paraíso… solo… resiste, serán unos segundos hasta que te acostumbres.

Y tras decir eso, Sasuke reemplazó sus dedos por algo mucho más grande y duro. Introdujo su miembro con lentitud, notando como el rubio se ponía tenso, y se mordía los labios llorando en silencio. Se quedó en su lugar, acariciando la espalda de Naruto para relajarlo, susurrando tiernas palabras en su oído, y una vez que éste se hubo relajado, terminó de entrar, tocando el punto de placer de su chico. Al instante todo dolor se transformó en placer, y el rubio comenzó a suplicar por más, claro que Sasuke, de lo más feliz, lo consintió, realizando un rítmico vaivén de embestidas, cada vez más profundas y certeras, después de todo, no estaba en la naturaleza del Uchiha el ser suave a la hora del sexo. Aún así disfrutaron como nunca del otro, Sasuke masturbaba a Naruto al tiempo que lo penetraba una y otra vez. Estuvieron de esa forma hasta que pasados unos minutos, el rubio liberó su esencia en la mano de su amante, cosa que provocó que éste se corriera dentro de él. El morocho salió de él y gran cantidad de semen salió por entre las piernas del uke. Ambos se dejaron caer abrazados a la cama, los dos estaban agotados. Se miraron sonriendo y luego se besaron tiernamente, en verdad había sido una experiencia increíble. Finalmente cerraron los ojos y se durmieron sin soltarse, Naruto con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke, abrazándolo, y éste con una mano en el cabello del chico y con la otra en su espalda.

* * *

Sakura estaba sumamente feliz, el día anterior habían anunciado como serían los equipos que formarían y sí, a pesar de tener que aguantar al idiota de Naruto, tenía a su adorado Sasuke-kun con ella. Claro que el día anterior algo extraño había pasado, al parecer el rubio no podía caminar y el Uchiha había llegado cargándolo en la espalda, pero en lugar de molestarle, parecía agradarle… ¿acaso había pasado algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada? No importaba, no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, después de todo había podido disfrutar la cara de desdicha de Ino al ver que ella estaría con Sasuke. Llegó al instituto, donde sería la primera reunión, más tarde se irían a sacar la foto como equipo, ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad para salir abrazada a su morocho. Pensó que sería la primera en llegar ya que era temprano, quizá el Uchiha hubiera llegado ya y podrían estar a solas un rato, pero la imagen que contempló al abrir la puerta la dejó helada. Sasuke y Naruto estaban solos en el aula, besándose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Para colmo el portador del sharingan había comenzado a emocionarse y había introducido la mano bajo la campera del rubio, aunque éste lo detuvo, habiendo notado la presencia de la chica.

-Mejor espera a que estemos en casa…-le dijo cabeceando en su dirección.

-Está bien… pero me lo debes-suspiró molesto.

-Claro-le sonrió Naruto besando su mejilla para luego sonreírle a la chica-. ¿Qué tal Sakura-chan?

-Em… todo bien… creo-respondió sumamente confundida-. Disculpen…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sasuke, despectivo como siempre, aquello la hizo sentirse muy mal, ¿por qué la trataba así si era tan tierno con el idiota de Naruto?

-¿Acaso ustedes dos…?-no pudo completar la frase.

-Somos novios-aclaró Uzumaki.

-¡Oh! Ya veo…-suspiró Sakura con algo de tristeza-. Em… ¿no llegó nuestro sensei?

-¿Acaso lo ves por aquí?-comentó el morocho sarcásticamente.

-No pero…-susurró mientras sentía sus ojos empañarse.

-Ya amor, no trates mal a Sakura-chan, ¿no ves que solo trata de ser amable?

-Esta bien… pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

-Eres tan tierno…-rió el rubio besándolo.

-Vas a hacerme excitar nuevamente-lo retó el morocho.

Aquella noche Sakura se fue a su casa completamente deprimida, iba con la vista clavada en el suelo, tan distraída que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra alguien. Al caer levantó la vista y miró desde el suelo a su engreída amiga Ino, quien la miró confundida, se veía agotada y apestaba a tabaco.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, gracias… apestas-rió Sakura.

-Mi sensei fuma-suspiró Ino.

-Y el mío siempre llega tarde-suspiró la pelirrosa.

-Cuéntame como te fue, quiero detalles-sonrió su amiga, podría mentirle y decir que había sido genial, que la había pasado estupendamente, pero no estaba de ánimos.

-Horrible, Naruto y Sasuke están de novios, es muy feo verlos tan melosos y que después Sasuke te trate tan mal-le contó con tristeza.

-Wow, eso es una grande, ¿Sasuke y Naruto de novios? Que extraño… siempre pensé que se llevaban mal-comentó Ino.

-Yo también lo creí así… hasta hoy… pensé que aprovechando que ellos dos se llevan tan mal podría acercarme a Sasuke…

-Y el tiro te salio por la culata-rió su amiga intentando animarla pero al ver que no funcionaba probó un segundo plan-. Ya anímate, ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Tú solo calla y sígueme-le ordenó Ino.

La llevó a un lugar al que solían ir a comer de pequeñas, sin preocupaciones, antes de que Sasuke cruzara sus vidas y ambas fueran inseparables. Aquello logró que Sakura ya no estuviera tan triste, poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cambió su expresión de tristeza, primero por una tranquila, pero al rato ya estaba estallando en carcajadas, Ino siempre sabía como lograr ponerla de buen humor.

-No te burles, ¡no tiene nada de gracioso que Shikamaru sea un vago! Encima cuando estaba viendo las nubes me dijo "mira, aquella se parece a ti"… ¡y apuntó una con forma de cerdo! ¡Es un irrespetuoso!

-Jajaja, pues yo creo que te sienta muy bien-rió Sakura-. Son tal para cual.

-No… a mí no me interesa… a mí me gusta… otra persona…-murmuró intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Nah… olvídalo, Sasuke es parte de mi pasado, es otra persona, pero ya deja de preguntar, podrías odiarme por ello.

-Anda, dime-la animó Sakura.

-Está bien, pero yo te lo advertí…-suspiró la rubia y al ver que su amiga asentía la miró a los ojos-. A mí me gustas tú…

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que reaccionarias así… yo siempre tuve aquella necesidad de protegerte, cuando éramos chicas sacrifiqué mi amistad contigo solo para que pudieras estar con Sasuke y fueras feliz… pero veo que no salió muy bien… a mí en verdad no me interesaba estar con Sasuke en el equipo, a mí me interesaba estar contigo, eres lo más importante para mí… después de todo…-confesó la chica con la vista clavada en sus rodillas y un leve rubor cubriendo su rostro.

Al ver que la pelirrosa guardaba silencio, simplemente se puso de pie, pagó lo que ambas habían consumido y luego se marchó corriendo. Le costó un tiempo a Sakura asimilar lo que Ino le había dicho, pero una vez asimilado se puso paró y corrió tras ella, concentrando el chakra en sus pies para correr a mayor velocidad. Tras un rato logró alcanzarla y sin decir nada la abrazó por detrás.

-Yo también… yo también te amo Ino…-le susurró Sakura al oído.

-Sa…kura…-murmuró Ino sorprendida, volteando con los ojos llorosos para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla-. No tienes idea desde hace cuento tiempo quise decirte esto, te amo Saku… y quiero que seas mía, que no te fijes en nadie más que en mí, quiero que seas mi novia, poder amarte, besarte y abrazarte sin temor alguno.

-Eso es lo más bonito que jamás me han dicho…-sonrió la pelirrosa mientras juntaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Ino y la besaba con ternura, sintiendo como la rubia la tomaba por la cintura.

-Gracias por cumplir mi anhelo…

-Gracias por hacerme feliz…

Ambas sonrieron y se fundieron en un pasional beso, tierno y dulce como debía ser un beso entre chicas, sin signos de brusquedad, como mostraban ser los besos del Uchiha con su uke, después de todo… Sasuke y Naruto eran Sasuke y Naruto, lo suyo era otro ritmo, y ellas eran Sakura e Ino, quienes habían preferido bailar un compás más lento y romántico.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Les quedó claro cual era la línea divisoria? XDXD jajaja por dios, creo que exageré un poquito pero bueh, quería dejarlo bien marcado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, es algo cortita pero lo que vale es el yaoi XDXD (?) muem nyooo espero sus comentarios =D nos vemos la próxima! No sean muy malos cuando lo lean T_T Espero que lean mis otros fics y que les gusten nyoo ^^ Cuidense!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
